the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of World History since 1912
Timeline of world events 1912-1936 1912 1913 1914 * Germany executes a modified version of the Schlieffen plan and invades neutral Belgium, in response the British Empire declares war on Germany. * In late 1914 the British Empire Mesopotamia Campaign starts, though it would be limited in scope until reinforcements from the Raj and other parts of the Empire would arrive. 1915 * Proposed Dardanelles Campaign begins in February with the aim of breaking Ottoman defences in the area to allow the landing of Entente forces at Gallipoli. Reconnaisance failures result in the British and French fleets assigned to the task entering areas laden with mines. Ottoman coastal batteries succeed in severely damaging multiple British capital ships, forcing two of them to ground where the Captains are forced to scuttle them to prevent capture. This failure would become known as the Dardanelles Debacle, and it would force the resignation of Winston Churchill as First Lord of the Admiralty. Field Marshal Kitchener would receive support from both French and British commanders for his proposed Alexandretta Campaign. * In late August the Alexandretta Campaign would officially begin, with forces from mainland United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand participating in the initial landings. Despite rough terrain and brutal fighting, the landings are a success, and a beachhead is established. 1916 * In April, forces of the Irish Republican Brotherhood launch an uprising against the British garrison in Ireland with the goal of ending British rule. Fighting would continue in Dublin for several days and end with many of the city's major buildings being ruined from the fighting. The IRB leadership is successfully captured, with no evidence of direct German involvement in the uprising the Irish Parliamentary Party's warnings are upheld, and the IRB leadership is imprisoned indefinitely and their trial postponed until the end of the war. * By May, the Ottoman Military High Command, fearing encirclement of its troops in Palestine and south Syria by British Empire forces advancing out of Alexandretta and Iraq, pull their forces back to northern Syria. Fighting a rear-guard action, Ottoman troops in the region succeed in delaying the advance of British Empire forces long enough to establish defensive positions in northern Syria. * In late May the British Grand Fleet engages the German High Seas Fleet at the Battle of Jutland, emboldened by participation of newly arrived Task Force from the United States Navy, Royal Navy vessels succeed in forcing the German Fleet back to port. While a tactical defeat for the Royal Navy, the strategic victory for the British is only compounded by the future reinforcement of the Grand Fleet by ships from the USN gradually over the next few years. * A Russian offensive in Armenia and the Caucasus succeeds in driving Ottoman forces out of the region, under threat from both the North and the South, support for war in the Ottoman Government begins to be called into question. 1917 * By early April the frontline in Turkey and Syria is on the brink of collapse following an organised Entente offensive down the frontline, diplomats from the Ottoman Empire send out offers of negotiation through diplomatic back channels in an attempt to halt the British Empire advance into mainland Turkey. With German positions in France resisting attempted offensives, British and French Governments agree to the proposal. * In June the Treaty of Sèvres is signed, with the Ottoman Empire officially surrendering to Entente forces in the region, though the full implementation of the treaty's territorial changes are delayed until the conclusion of the war with the remaining Central Powers. British and French troops in the region begin the process of transporting to the Western Front to assist in future offensives, though a garrison from the British Empire remained in the region to ensure Ottoman compliance with the treaty. 1918 * In November of 1918 a desperate attempt is launched by the German High Seas Fleet to break the blockade of Germany by the Royal Navy. Now reinforced by well over a dozen capital ships from the USN, the German High Seas Fleet is almost annihilated to the last ship. The crushing defeat only serves to weaken resolve at home in Germany to continue the war. 1919 1920 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936